You're Really Special
by Zero Devastator
Summary: Meet Logan McKnight, he's 17, his father is dead, his mom is alive, and both of them are moving to White Pine Bay, Oregon, he will have an opportunity to make new friends, including a girl with Cystic Fibrosis.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to say that this Bates Motel fanfic is an AU, here's what is changed in this fanfic.**

 **Norman Bates is dead in this fanfic, I will explain it:**

 **the original Norman Bates from the _Psycho_ series dies at a certain age, therefore Bates Motel and the house is up for sell, which Logan (our main character) and his mother buy.**

 **Dylan will be Logan's older brother.**

 **Keith Summers and Zack Shelby are dead in this story, but Bradley Martin isn't.**

 **And also, since I have watched Bates Motel and since I know that there are some inappropriate scenes in the TV show, those scenes will not appear in this fanfic, I want to keep this fanfic on the 'T' rating.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

An Audi A6 drove through the road that was close to the coastline, it was a bright Sunday afternoon, and Logan and his mother were moving to a new home, Logan looked outside the window, staring at the trees and other sights, "this is the part where you say, "mommy, this is pretty, I'm so excited to go to the new house", Natalie McKnight said, breaking the silence, Logan turned to look at his mother, "mom...I'm so glad that you forced me to move here, I'm not very excited", Logan said, Natalie chuckled, "you're a little ass, you know that", Natalie said, Logan smiled.

Several minutes later Logan and his mom arrived at the house, "alright, here we are", Natalie said, opening the car door, Logan then got out of the car, "so, we are next a motel", Logan said, "not just A motel, OUR motel", Natalie said, "so, we own a motel", Logan said, "yep" Natalie said, "well, you must be the new owners", a male voice said, the male, who had on a flannel shirt, with pants and boots, walked up to Logan and Natalie, "my names Edward Bates, I'm the owner of the house and motel...well, used to be", the man said, "well, I'm Natalie, and this is my son Logan", Natalie said, "ok, do you want me to show you around", Edward said, "sure", Natalie said, Edward then led Logan and Natalie to the house, Edward then opened the door, "this is the house that you'll live in", Edward said, "the interior is beautiful", Natalie said, looking around the house. "I know, it isn't beautiful on the outside, but you probably knew that", Edward said, Logan checked upstairs to see his bedroom, he then entered the bedroom, "nice", Logan thought, "bye", Natalie said, closing the door, Logan walked downstairs, and his mother looked at him.

"Well, lets get out our bags", Natalie said.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan sat at the bench, where he was waiting for his bus to pick him up, while he was waiting, he was listening to Rap God, by Eminem, and he looked around just to see his surroundings, suddenly, one of his earbuds was pulled out from his ears, "oh, you better get ready to be yelled at, 'cause I'm gonna-", Logan thought, but as he turned around, he saw a beautiful girl, "hi there", she said, several girls were also with her, "you're new, what's your name", she said, "Logan McKnight", Logan said, another girl sat beside him, "when did you move here Logan", the other girl said, "yesterday', Logan said, "where, what house", the blonde girl asked, "that house over there, and I also own the motel", Logan said, pointing at the house, "oh, so you bought the motel, are you actually gonna live here or are you just flipping the property", another girl said. "We're not flipping", Logan said, "do you have any brothers", another girl said, "yes, an older brother, but he doesn't live here, it's just me and my mom", Logan said, "do you have a girlfriend", the blonde girl said, "no", Logan said, suddenly, music could be heard playing, and a car came to a stop, a girl was also driving the car, "want a ride", she asked, she looked at Logan and smiled, "oh my god, you actually got it, its looks awesome", the blonde girl said, the girl got up and almost walked away, but she then turned around to see Logan, "come on", the blonde girl said, Logan didn't say anything, the blonde girl walked up to him, and grabbed Logan's hand, "come with us, come on", the blonde girl said, Logan then walked up to the car, and one of the girls let him in, Logan sat down, the blonde girl also got in, and sat on Logan's lap, "am I too heavy", the blonde girl said, "no way", Logan said, the blonde girl then grabbed Logan's cellphone, and turned on the camera, taking a picture of herself, and typed in a number, "Bradley Martin, if you have any questions at school, call me", she said. "And I know, probably in your opinion, Bradley probably isn't a girls name", Bradley said, "why did you say that", Logan said, "eh, I just thought you was thinking that", Bradley said, the car then drove off, "I hate to be a nerd and stuff Bradley, but are you a Veela", Logan said, "oh its fine, we have a nerd in all of us, what's a Veela", Bradley asked, "they are a species from Harry Potter, they are known to be very beautiful", Logan said, "aww, thank you Logan", Bradley said, "that was sweet", one of the girls said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Friday..._

It had been a few days after Logan arrived in White Pine Bay, but today wasn't his usual day, for some reason he felt sick to his stomach, he knew that he went to that party yesterday night with Bradley, although he told his mom that he snuck out of the house to that party, she didn't get mad at him, because Logan didn't do what kids his age do, which was:

Doing drugs

Or

Drinking

But Logan could've sworn that he played Seven Minutes in Heaven at that party.

Now Logan was sitting down, not eating anything, he woke up this morning with his stomach, his mom asked him if he did drugs or drank alcohol, but he didn't, his mom though did tell him if he puked he would leave early, "why am I so sick", Logan thought to himself, suddenly, that feeling came...

He was about to throw up.

Logan quickly got up from his seat, ran upstairs and threw up in a nearby garbage can, at that same time, Richard Slymore, who was with two of his buddies, walked past Logan, "he's the new kid guys...he's not used to the food yet", Richard said, walking downstairs to the cafeteria, Logan then stopped throwing up, "make sure you're done", a female voice said, Logan looked to see who that was, his heart beated fast at what he saw...

The girl was his age, wearing a brown coat, and a yellow shirt, and a skirt, "don't try to cut it short because its embarrassing", the girl said, "I... I think I'm done", Logan said, the girl then got out a pack of mints, "mint, calms your stomach", she said, handing him a mint, Logan took the mint and put it in his mouth, "thank you", Logan said, "I'm Emma, Emma Decody", she said, "Logan McKnight", Logan said, "yeah I think we have Language Arts together", Emma said, they stayed silent for a few second, then Emma broke the silence. "Well I just wanted to make sure that you were ok... you are okay are you", Emma said, "yes", Logan said, "you need a ride home", Emma said, "yeah, my mom said to call her if I threw up", Logan said, "can I call her to tell her that I'll drive you home", Emma said, "sure", Logan said, Emma got his iPhone and started to call his mother.


End file.
